Shields Don't Protect The Heart
by Mkitkat
Summary: Max was kicked out of the flock and has been in Itex for four years. What happens when the flock is captured and she's the only one who can get them out? Yeah it sounds like every one else's, but I promise its not! There is FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I have submitted... YAY FOR ME! O:-.D**

**Disclamer: Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. **

_Flashback_

_Standing on a cliff I am looking at Fang. We had just told each other we loved eachother only a week ago what went wrong?_

_"Fang are you serius?" my voice sounded thick. Well I was close to tears._

_"Yes I am. They are tracking us through you. If that's how they are tracking us then yes you have to leave. We are kicking you out." I wasn't about to let my tears fall in front of him, but what he said next nearly made me loose it._

_"Besides Max did you realy think that I loved you?" He practically sneered._

_"FINE! I'll leave and I hope your life becomes hell!" I screamed at him. Jumping off the cliff I let my wings out. Flying always helped me feel better, but not now never now. My heart had broken and it wasnt going to be fixed._

_End of flashback_

My head hurt as I finaly came to. The walls were white everything even the light.

The school found me a few days after Fang told me to leave. I have been here for four years now and I finaly had a plan to escape. Four long freakin years! My anger was driving me crazy they had diched me and left me to rot in the this hell. The whitecoats put me in an all white room. Every morning they took me to do experiments or tests. Well want to here my new "powers"... To bad I am going to tell you anyway.

They had increased my hearing and sight. My hearing was even better then Iggys. Acording to the white coats they fastforwarded my powers so I got them quicker then I was supposed to or something like that. I could heal things it had started as only being able to heal me but then it progressed to being able to heal others and bring them back to life even if they were near death. Iggy would love to have this one I could make fire, inlarge it, shoot it, and snuff it out and I think this is completely pointless, but if I concentrated on it long enough I could change the color of it and even make shapes with it. Then my favorite I have a forcefield. It shown purple and it blocked anything I wanted it to. They taught me all styles of fighting. To admit it I kind of liked that one.

Suddenly a little puff ball jumped onto my lap. Laughing I started petting it till it unrolled itself and it showed what it truly looked like. It was a little puppy I think a Jack Russel Terrior. One day I had found it and the whitcoats let me keep it so I wouldn't go insane. How thoughtful of them.

"Well you look happy today." Yes you are all probably thinking it didn't work. Well then just read.

"Yes I am. While you were sleeping I was able to shape shift into a wolf. Neat huh?" Yes he talked and he could change what kind of dog he was, but he preferred this shape. "Thats awesome Lucky." Smiling he was so adorable it was hard not to, but then a white coat came in oh joy time for hell...

They threw me back in there. You are probably wondering why didnt I use my force field? Well I will tell you why because they gave me a shot that made that power go down for a few hours. Standing quickly I started throwing my self at the door trying to make it bend to my will.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME AND NOT FIGHT BACK?!" screaming I started punching the door and was rewarded with a big dent in it. They did the one of their nicer experiments on me today, but it still hurt like hell. They shot me multiple times to see how long it would take me to heal. Let me tell you something healing when its done the pain stops, but when trying to get a bullet out of you it hurts like hell.

Surrounded my hands with gloves of green fire I continued punching the door the fire never burning my hands. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. Not thinking only acting I grabbed the hand flipped over and landed with the person on his back under me and my knees on either side of him to restraing him one hand on his chest. Then before my other hand still encased in the green fire could hit his face I saw who it was, I gasped and the fire around my hands dissapeard then I flipped off of him landing with one knee on the ground and the other bent like I was trained to. It was Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

After I had gotten over my shock of seeing Fang, in my white prison cell, I looked around some more to see that the whole flock was here including Total. "What are y'all doing here?" my voice was icy. "Max we got attacked by Flyboys and not the old kind either they had like guns and they could fly well and super strength and they didn't go down like the old ones-" Nudge chattered. "I know." I said remembering when they were perfecting them on me. These new flyboys only had one week point that could not be fixed, you had to hit them on their right temple real hard too.

Angel started crying in the corner and no one went to comfort her. Fang just asked gruffly "What's wrong now?!" "The tests they did on max..." She started blubbering and not even her own brother went to comfort her. Sighing I shook my head I really didn't want to do this they kicked me out they are the reason I have been in this hell for four damn years! I walked over to Angel and picked her up, cradled her in my arms and started singing softly a song I had heard a mother sing before she gave over her baby. It was sickening to watch her, but that song had a soothing effect on me that I hated. The song must of worked because Angel quieted and fell asleep. The whole flock was looking at me speechless.

"Now if you alll will excuse me I believe that I was in the middle of busting that door down." "No Max. Don't you will just hurt your self." Fang said. Who was he to be telling me this. He didn't know what I was made of. He didn't know what I had been through. "I should just leave you here." I whispered to my self. "What?! You are going to leave us here?! Why, why would you do that? Were your family!" Fang screamed at me. "Well lets think Fang. YOU kicked me out. YOU are the reason I am here right now. YOU left me here FOR FOUR FREAKING DAMMED YEARS, AND YOU THINK THAT I AM GOING TO FORGIVE FOR THAT BECAUSE WE WERE FAMILY?!" I screamed right back at him. "You give me one good god damned reason why I shouldn't leave you here." I hissed at him. Before he could answer the intercom came on. You know it's weird. There are speakers yet I don't see any in here.

"Maximum calm down or we will be forced to make you." the intercom crackled with some unknown voice, "Oh yeah? Then bring it on bastard I would like to see you try!" I made a ball of green fire in each hand and hurtled them at the door while giving my war cry **(A/N: Yeah I just watched some war movie and I love when they give that yell) **Suddenly a little needle filled with some liquid shot out of the wall and flew right at me it was maybe 2 centimeters from my neck when I threw up my shield; its walls looked like purple waves shimmering and always moving like the tide. The needle snapped in half when it came in contact with it. More needles started shooting out of the walls and hitting the shield each snapping when it hit it.

The shower of needles stopped as abruptly as it started, but I still kept my shield knowing that if I let it down even for a second they would shoot me. "Lucky here!" I commanded and that little ball of fluff rolled right over to me and through the shield. See the shield lets in things that I want it to let in and keeps out the things that I want it to keep out. When Lucky was safely in my arms and out of his ball form I glared at Fang. "You know what? I'm going to help you get out because no one should have to endure what I went through while I was here. No I wouldn't leave anyone here no matter how much I hated them." Fang flinched slightly I knew that hurt and I was happy. He through me in this hell and look here I am the one getting him out of it. Oh joy,

Carefully I enlarged my shield till it covered the whole ex-flock the shield blocking out any talking we will be doing. "We are breaking out tomorrow be ready and stay behind me I don't need y'all to get be getting in the way. Once we are out and a few miles away we will separate never to see each other again. Understood?" I said the whole thing in a low voice knowing it probably sounded deadly. "But Max-" Fang started but I cut him off "I said understood?" my voice now a growl. They all nodded with fear in their eyes and maybe sadness? No they wouldn't feel sad about me being in here their just as heartless as the white coats.

Before I shrunk the shield I turned to Iggy who was standing my the wall trying to see if their were any other colors in this room besides white, "Oh and Iggy?"

"Yeah?" He asked wearily surprised my voice was no longer a growl.

"I do not need you getting in the way tomorrow, so come here" Iggy scowled at that, but I could care less about his feelings, but he came over anyway till he was a few feet from me. Walking up to him I put one of my hands over his eyes and the other on the back of his head, "Now Iggy this is going to feel weird but do not move okay?" I felt the need to warn him about it though it didn't hurt it just felt like when your foot fell asleep and you shook it to wake up. Iggy nodded slowly wondering what was about to happen.

Taking a deep breath I forced my healing powers to leave my body and heal his body. After a few minuets I opened my eyes and stepped away from Iggy a little dizzy after healing like it always made me.

Iggy gasped, "Oh my god Max did you?" he whispered. I nodded my head knowing that he would see. Suddenly he let out a cry of joy and hugged me tightly which I did not return but he could have cared less he could see! "Max... Thank you so much." "What did she do?" Gazzy finally asked annoyed at not knowing what had happened.

"She gave me back my sight"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am reposting this because I posted the wrong one the one that had all the edits in it. OH and if there is still some edits in this please point them out and thank you to Gabby510 and oceanlover14** **for pointing it out! And to bfe111 Thanks for your review it made me laugh. O:-.)**

**OMG Thank you so much to all who reviewed and even to the people who read it and didn't review! So I had someone ask me why did they kick Max out and I am sorry if I didn't make that clear. Here's what happened.**

**Fang thinks that Max has a tracking devise and it is telling the school where they are and the Flyboys attack them except he was wrong! gasp and all that jazz. What happened was that everyone else believed him too, so Fang kicked Max out of the flock. Anyways... On with the story!****!**

They turned out the lights soon after I'd healed Iggy's eyes. Using my awesome green flame again I made a small campfire in my hand and sent it to the middle of the room in the middle of my ex-flock and me. Where it was floating about two feet off the gound

The fires light was a warm glow not glaring or dull. The flock gasped and I restrained my self from laughing What was so wowing about that? It was just fire and that was only the minimal I could do with it. I could make it bigger or smaller change the color as a constantly due unless green is a natural color for fire but I don't think so. Lucky had turned into some dog with a lot of fur his that was his favorite to sleep in., I sat down beside him and put my head on his side using him as a pillow as I did almost every night. Angel being the brave bird kid that she is decided to come curl up against my side and I should have pushed her away, but old forgotten habits took over and I just couldn't so I blamed it on

that I was to tired to, even though I did give her one of my "I'm gonna kill you" evil glares.

Apparently Angel curling up beside me meant that everyone else could too, because Nudge curled up and set her head down on my left leg and Gazzy came over and lay his big blond head right on my right. Though I didn't move my head I saw Iggy plant him self at my feet and held one of my feet in his hands. For whatever reasons I do not know. Fang was the only one who didn't. I think he knew that no matter how tired I might be I would still kick his big Emo but away from me. So he streched out a few feet away making sure that we weren't touching.

I sighed tiredly. Placing my hand out palm up I moved the little fire till it was right over us making sure that no one would get caught by its flame and accidentally burn someone in their sleep... Murmuring something I am still not sure what even though I am the one saying it I made certain that it wouldn't go out during the night. See how nice I am even though I hate them?

I woke up before anyone else. I had trained my self to only sleep 4 maybe 5 hours even though I can sleep longer you always had to be on your toes at this place and if waking up that early was it, then that's what I would do. Turning my head around I assessed my self and the others. You couldn't ever be sure if the whitecoats had experimented during the night or not. Every one was in the same spot as they were last night except Fang. He had moved so that his head was resting on my stomach, and that made me mad who was he to come cuddling up to me as if we were best buds?!

Looking up I saw that the overhead lights were turned on that meant that some whitecoats were here and that they were probably watching us. Creepy thought isn't it? Jumping up I let every one fall off of my and their heads banged against the floor. Some shouts of protest were heard, but I didn't care today was the day that I would get out of here and as soon as the next whitecoat walked through the door it would be time to put my plan into action.

Ha! Speak of the devil. One just walked in right now, "Okay we need the new experiments to come with us..." he trailed of I could tell he didn't want them to know what this test was about. It was the first test they did on every new mutant that should up here, and it was awful they saw what types of poison you could consume without dying. Oh and yeah they were even nice enough to bring you back to life so they could try more poisons on you!

"No." In that one word my voice could have been the deadliest thing this guy ever heard. "Excuse me?" He said he must be new, " Did I stutter? I said No. There will be no tests today on me one them not now not ever.." My voice was an even tone, but still lethal, a voice that could even get a Flyboy to hesitate. Suddenly one of those annoying needles flew out of the wall and shot straight at my neck. Bending back at a speed no one but a mutant could accomplish I bent back a type of Matrix thing and plucked it right out of the air and snapped it with two fingers.

"Now..." my voice mocking, "You want to try that again?" the whitecoat gulped and ran out of the room leaving the door to slide shut, but before it could I ran at it and threw my hand in-between the doors crushing my hand, but the doors did not continue to move forward. Using my right arm I shoved the door open and held it open for the others.

"Are you coming or you gawking lets move you idiots!" they were gawking at me. My voice snapped them at of their daze and they ran out of the door waiting for me to lead them out. Letting go of the doors I dove through before they could seal me in again. "Okay lets go the exits down this hall and to the left." We started running and surprisingly we didn't run intp a single Flyboy, only a few scared whitecoats.

The door was looming in sight we only had a few more feet...5 feet...4feet...3feet...2feet...1foot... BAM!


	4. Chapter 4

1**AH! I am feel so loved right now I got so many subscribers! Thank you to all! O:-.)**

For the record for voices in heads (that sounded weird)

**Max **

_Voice _

Angel Got that?

BAM! The doors flew of their hinges as I slammed head on into the door. Lets not try that again shall we? Then outside their was nothing, but that didn't mean anything as soon as we got some place safe they'd find us. I just know it.

Jumping of the steps I flung open my wings. My wings had adapted with my powers. Flames danced around the edges of my feathers it seemed as if the edges were burning.. The fire glowed a brilliant pearly white. They functioned like my shield who ever touched them would get burned, and also like my shield I could let anyone that I wanted touch my wings and they wouldn't be burned.

It took maybe two down strokes of my wings to get high in the air. I hadn't shown emotion in 4 years, but all of that slipped away as soon as I was high in the air. I started giggling madly and then soon I was laughing so hard that I had tears sliding down my cheeks. Nothing was funny it was just a way for my emotions to finally come out without me crying. Lucky, concerned that i'd finally lost it started licking the salty tears off my face, and I didn't even care I was free! Behind me I heard the flapping of 5 sets of wings.

"Is she okay?" asked an emotionless voice. That was Fang.

"Yeah she's just real happy Fang" That was Angel who was reading my mind. Shrieking in my head I felt her shrink away from my mind, and I heard a satisfying squeak. Serves her right she has no reason to be reading my mind! Sobering up I flipped my self in the air so I was flying backwards and staring straight at them.

"There your free. Now go away." my voice was just loud enough for them to hear me.

"

Max-" They all started speaking at once about how I couldn't leave! **What bull they survived without me for four years they don't need me now. **Voicing my question they all stared at me. They didnt know what to say.

"Max just hear us out first!"

"Fine." I said closing off any more discussion till we had set up camp.

About 4 hours later we found a cave hidden behind a bunch of tree perfect for any mutant bird kid runaways. The sun had gone down about and hour ago. When we had all the fire wood, even though we didn't need now that I think of it, lighting the fire I let it stay its orange color. Then I waited for anyone to say something.

"Now what was so damn important that y'all had to stay with?" Don't you just love bluntness?

"Max were sorry." That was angel. "Your sorry? Your sorry? That's all you freaking have to say?! Well keep you dammed sorry because I don't need them! Just like y'all didn't need me!" I was standing up. Lucky had turned into wolf when he sensed my mood. Unconscious I made two balls of fire in my hands, guess the color? Yeah green. Fang stood up unafraid of my fire and started walking over to me. Lucky growled in warning. Fang hesitated, but kept walking.

**Never let your enemy get close to you...** I shot one of the fire balls at his feet not hurting him only warning. He got the warning. Smart emo boy.

"Max... we had no good reason to kick you out of the flock. And I know we were wrong."

"Why did you kick me out?"

"Max that's not important..." he trailed off

" The hell it isn't! No I don't care if it was stupid tell me now you ass!" I was yelling and I didn't care.

"We thought you have a tracking device..." he trailed off again. What is with him and not completing sentences?

**"**You idiot I had that chip removed 5 years ago! What would make you think that I had a damn tracking device?"

"They kept finding us!" I started to shake with rage. My fists glowed with the fire around them the fire went up my forearms. The campfire exploded the flames floating to the ground where they made a circle around my feet. The fire was alimenting my features so I had shadows around my eyes.

"Max calm down!" Fang rushed to me and Lucky snarled at him. Fang took hold of my shoulders. And made me look at him. I could only see his eyes. He was talking, but I couldn't hear him. I could only see his deep chocolate eyes. And what's sad is that looking into them I knew I was still in love with him. How could I after everything that he'd done to me I still be in love with him?

Amazingly looking into his eyes I started to calm down my muscles relaxing the fire on my arms receding, and the fire around me disappeared and returned to where the wood lay to be a regular campfire again glowing orange making everything seem calm like nothing had happened and yet so much had.

Fang slid his hands down my arms and to my hands and he lead me to one side of the fire and made me sit down. He plopped right down next to me. Everyone was quiet.

Getting bored with waiting I started changing the color of the fire first red back to orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and again. Reaching my hand out I made 6 mini pieces of the fire leave. Everyone held their breath I guess for me to go physco on them again. Making each piece become a different ball of color I spun them around and made them dance. Lucky, who was a little terrier again, started chasing them trying to nip at them. Everyone laughed. It lightened the mood some.

"Max. We need you to know that we barely survived without you." I kept watching the fire move I didn't want to look at them. "Max. When Angel cried no one could get her to stop. Nudge barely talked for a year and still barely talks, Gazzy and Iggy started to make tons of bombs, but stopped because it reminded them of you!" Fang to a breath and I look around at them to see them all nodding. "Max back there at the school seeing you was like having the sun show up after the clouds had been here for a year. Max you made Angel stop crying. None of us could have done that. Iggy had to make Nudge shut up!" Nudge shot him a glare which he ignored because he was staring at me trying to make me look at him.

"You cant expect me to just forgive you." I started when I saw Fang about to say something and hurried on, "I was in their for four years Fang. Four years! Everyday a new test. Everyday a new toruture, Everyday not being able to show pain because if you did it resulted in more. Do you know that I haven't cried since you kicked me out because if I did they just would have hurt me more? Do you know what its like to have everything you loved torn away from you then you get thrust into hell? Did you know that every night for the first year I prayed that y'all would come save me anyone would come save me? Do you know that I had to fight of insanity? That every time I tried to escape they electrocuted me untill I passed out from the pain?" Crap! I didn't mean to reveal that much, and I longed to take those words and force them back into my mouth. Angel had seen everything in my mind and started crying I didn't go over to comfort her this time. Nudge and Gazzy looked like they had tears in their eyes and were trying not to let them spill. Iggy and Fang were staring at the ground trying to hide their emotions.

Lucky trotted over to me and sat in my lap trying to comfort me. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. Leaping to my feet I ran to the mouth of the cave. Hearing them shouting behind me I jumped into the air unfolded my wings and soared into the air above the forest. I heard a set of wings open behind me and I poured on speed swerving in and out of trees and at one point turning side-ways in between two trees to avoid hitting them. Tears were pricking at my eyes and beginning to cloud my vision. **No max hold on a little longer you haven't cried in years hold on a few minutes longer. I kept chanting in my head. **

Bursting through the last row of trees the tears started to slip. Something hit my back the added weight making me plummet towards the ground and crash into the a clearing. Then I just couldn't take it any more and let the tears fall and felt the sobs tear through my chest. The person got off me, picked me up and cradled me to their chest.

Dimly seeing the black clothing I realized that it was Fang. It just made me cry harder the sobs hurting as they came out. Fang held me tightly repeating comforting phrases over and over though I couldn't make out what he said it was nice just to hear his voice. He smoothed out my hair running his fingers threw it.

A lot of time passed I don't know how much I just know a lot. Fangs shirt was soaked. And I was tired. Fang picked me up again and took flight, and I realized that I loved him carrying me. I loved him period.

When we got back to the flock they were all asleep including Lucky. Fang set me down and laid down behind me. He put an arm around my waist pulling me close to him as if to remind me that he's here your safe Im here. I fell asleep in Fangs arms and for the first time in a long time I didn't have nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Fang. That was my first thought as I lifted my head and looked around. I saw that the fire was out and Fangs arm was around my waist, he was still asleep. Gently moving his arm onto the ground I go up and lit the campfire again. Just for fun I turned it a bright simple sky blue. The opposite of what I was feeling. I walked to the mouth of the cave and started thinking about last nights events- or early morning whenever they were!**

**I couldn't believe I let my guard down like that! What was wrong with me?! I'd never let my anger explode like that before and it scared me! I would never say that out loud though. My thoughts turned again this time to Fang... Ugh how could I still love him? He told me himself he didn't love me, he practicaly threw me into the school and now he just seems to thinks he can come walking back in like nothing is wrong! How can he expect me to forget fours years of torture and let him walk back in all fine and dandy just to do it again?! Oh look at that tears are already spilling over. I angrily wiped them away. I don't need this I don't need tears and emotions. **

**No. Thats it the end. He's not getting to me. No more heartbreak, no more tears as soon as they wake up I'm leaving. No looking back ever. I'll go live my life my way. Maybe I'll go to college and get a job. Higher education and all that. Live an actual life instead of running and fighting. I don't know if I really want that maybe I do. But in my heart I know it's ****never going to happen.**

**The sun started coming up. It was pretty. All that time I spent outside when we were homeless and all those watches i've taken that ended at dawn and yet I've never really looked at a sun rise. They really are beautiful the oranges, reds and yellows all mingling together like a dance only they could understand. (Very poetic very nice!) Woe I'm**** going a little deep there. **

**A couple of long agonizing hours later the Flock woke up. They rubbed their eyes and looked around. Angel rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Nudge feeling what a wreck her hair was pulled it back into a ponytail. Gazzy was helping Iggy up and they were both looking at the blue fire. Fang seeing that I wasn't in his arms started looking around worriedly I wondered what they were thinking speculating over if I was still here or if everything that had happened had just been a dream. All eyes fully awake soon settled on me and I swear I saw some tension leave their shoulders and worry leave there eyes****. **

**"MAX YOU STAYED!" Nudge squealed, "I'****m hungry!"I bet she was happy because she thought I was staying. **

**" What do you want me to do about it?" I questioned squashing all hopes of hers that I was staying. **

**"Max aren'****t you staying?" Angel asked. **

**"Nope." There short and simple always the best. "Max why? We need you!" Said more then one bird kid. "No you don't. You have gotten on perfectley well since**** you kicked me out."**

**Fang spoke for the first time, "Max it was four years ago. We were stupid and scared." **

**I shook my head, "Nope i'm pretty sure it happened yesterday." I ignoring the rest of the statement I whistled for Lucky**** and he came bouncing up to me like yesterday.**

**I turned around and started running to the end of the cave and jumped off the edge. For a few brief moments I was free again. Not chained to the earth like everybody else. Then something hit me from the side again! My dream ended and I came crashing back to Earth.**** Looking up I saw Flyboys every where. Loads of them maybe 700 all together. One had just run into me as I came out of the cave. The flock was torn from the cave and thrown onto the ground beside me. They looked at me with scared eyes. Everybody.**

**Snarling I stood up. One of the Flyboys held out his hand in a stop gesture. "Stop. Lay back down. If you cooperate we will not hurt you." he said this in a monotone voice that the scientists should have already fixed.. **

**My head shook slowly from side to side and my voice was quiet as it came out, "No. No I will not be put back in hell." my voice was rising, "No more tests. Neither will they. Never again will you torture us!" at the end of that I was yelling. I heard the Flock stand up and realized that they intended to fight. I wouldn't let them**** get hurt. **

**Quickly I threw my shield over them. They could not get out and the Flyboys couldn't get in. Everybody started hitting my shield. Flyboys, the flock, their powers, flyboys bullets. It wasn't hurting, but it was distracting.. "Max let us out!" Came somebodies yell, but I pretended I couldn'****t hear them.**

**Giving the war cry I attacked. My fist were shimmering with the fire around them. It all happened so quickly. I aimed for their temples. They would drop like bags of sand. Jumping up I put my feet on either side of a flyboys neck then quickly flipped so his head was seperated from his body immediatly stopping him. Hit, kick, punch it was almost to easy. I could feel every hit on my shield it was draining my strength making me weaker with every hit. The Flock was hitting it to get out and help not knowing that they were just making matters worse and the Flyboys hitting it to get to the flock. **

**Suddenly I had an idea. I'd done it once but it very nearly killed me. I hesitated but decided it didn't matter now. Flames shot from the ground making a circle around me. One thing about the Flyboys was that they were wary of fire so my power was pretty damn useful right now. Putting my hands over each other I focused on a flame making it expand and swirl putting more fire into while keeping it in a ball with only 10 inches in length for it to roam. The pressure became too strong. But I held up****. Releasing the fire I pushed down the outer ring of fire and let the ball of fire in my hands explode. **

**The explosion was huge catching all of the flyboys the flames from the explosion going at least fifty feet in the air. The flames swarmed catchingt all of the Flyboys while trying to make sure it didn't hurt me. It tried to enter the shield that was still protecting the flock. I was quickly loseing concoisness. The Flames dissapeard leaving behind nothing but drifting ****ashes,**

**My body was still, floating as if it were asleep but aware of every thing around me I could hear everything that was happening my eyes were closed. The shield colapsed on account of me not being able to keep it up and more the purple walls seemed to shrink up it turned into a little sphere of purple light and swarmed over to me hover over me it looked as if it dssapeared into me I didn'****t know at the time but it was slowly helping me heal.**

**Lucky bounded over to me in his wolf shape which was brown with white paws almost fox looking but bigger. The flock was right behind him. As they tried to approach he growled at them to go away. I wished I could open my eyes all I see is darkness I can hear every thing but all I see is the dark. I heard footsteps try to get near me coming from my left. Lucky was still standing over me licking my face trying to wake me. Lucky's growl was so fierce it scared me and I was the person who could scare Flyboys. The person or should I say mutant bird kid stopped when they go close to me thats when Lucky bit ****them. By the intake of breath I could tell it was fang he would never scream.**

**My body was in so much pain that when the enveloping blackness came I welcomed it with open arms.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off thank you to all of y'll for being so patient its just that school has been terrible the past few days! Oh and I stayed up till two in the morning to finish this! Whoo I had such a sugar rush! And I love y'alls comments and suggestions (skye holloweenbabe) Sorry if Imisspelled your names their I am to lazy to look at my emails and see how to spell them. And lets hear a big cheer for my awesome editer SRSTAR8 load roar from an invisble crowd goes up Luv you Bubbles (srstar8) You so rock!! O:-.) **

I was slowly coming back into conciesness There was a warm familiar furry body sitting right on top of me. Lucky. He was growling. Why was that? Tentatively without opening my eyes I let myself become aware of my surroundings . I was aware of voices. Ha! So they were trying to reason with Lucky where they? No way was he going to move so they could get to me. So stupid!

"Come on Lucky move boy we have to help Max. Please move." Lucky's growl became deeper and more threatening.

"This is stupid we're talking to a dog!" that was Iggy.

"We talked to Total!" Angels voice was defensive.

"Total could talk Angel." Fangs voice came a little closer then the rest that's probably why Lucky was growling so much.

Ugh okay enough of this. Opening my eyes I turned my head towards them. Fangs hand which had a blood soaked cloth over it courtesy of Lucky was near my head. As hard as I tried to repress it my old habit of worrying about the flock came back and I wondered ow hard he's been bit. "Mmm... Lucky how long have I been out?" Without turning his head Lucky responded, "2 hours is all." They all gasped well excluding Fang, but I wasn't really expecting anything out of him. You think they would have saw that coming I mean they had a flying talking dog. I nodded Lucky shifted off of me and I stood up shakily.

"Max maybe you shouldn't stand yet you just woke up." I ignored Iggy and stretched.

"Well that was a fun reunion and all that, but I must be going now see you at the next one in four years" I waved my hand jauntily in goodbye. I turned around looking for a spot that looked good to take off. Picking a ring of trees not to far away I started running. Then something hit me from the side for the third freakin time in two days!

I hit the ground with a grunt, "Ugh what is this see how many times you can tackled Max?!" Oh joy Fang was on top of me, and he was squishing Lucky who did not enjoy that. Lucky slided out from between us.

"No you are not leaving until we talk." his face was real close to mine and I struggled. Unfortunately the scientist didn't think to make me stronger than Fang so I had to put up with this. Fang had both of my hands pinned above my head and his body was pressed up against mine pinning it to the ground. My struggle was there for in vain. Wow some fancy language there!

"And why would I want to talk? There was so much of that last night I'm worn out from talking actually."

"If you don't come with us I'll just have to force you to come." He smirked down at me.

"You wouldn't dare." I knew where this was going.

Fang stood up picking me up in the same movement and threw me over his shoulder my waist bending at the shoulder.

"Put me down now." My voice sounded threatening.. He kept on walking as if he hadn't heard me. I snarled at him. He didn't even flinch. Seeing that threatening noises weren't going to help anything I quickly revised my escape plan. Suddenly my feet lit on my fire. Hey he couldn't see my hands! Fang yelped and let go of me quickly. Letting me fall on my face in the dirt. If thats not gallantry I don't know what is! **Its a good thing I don't have shoes or they would probably be gone by now. I thought with a grim laugh. **My feet lit the little bits of grass around me. Walking forward the sparks from my feet were jumping in every which way making them seem like tiny explosions or fireworks seeing as they were multicolored..

"Don't ever try that again. You have no claim to me I am my own person. If I don't want to talk to you I won't. If I don't want to be near you I won't." my face was a few inches from Fang's now I didn't take notice I was too filled with anger. Fangs hands shot out and wrapped themselves around my shoulders. The fire that was at my feet shot up towards my arms where his hands were.

The more I struggled the tighter he held me. I looked into his chocolate eyes and felt a rush of calmness go over me. It was a lot like the feeling I got when we used to keep watch together just sitting in silence occasionaly broken by a whispered word. Wait no! I was angry at him! I tried to move or even look away but his hands and eyes held me captive. The calmness was rushing over me like a tidal wave crushing me and suffocating till it cover me whole. And it wasn't me going calm someone was forcing me to be calm. That is so not cool man**. (AN: Sorry had to put that in there I've been saying it all day)**There was a rush of light I didn't see around his hand. My fire vanished and my eyelids drooped suddenly threatening to close. My knees buckled out from under me and I fell into Fangs arms. My mind was slowly going into unconsciousness. Distantly I felt Fang lift me up and carry me bridal style.

"Fang she is going to be way mad when she wakes up." Angels voice sounded far away I strained my ears to listen.

"Then we don't tell her I put her to sleep." **hmpf I'm not that ignorant. **

"So what do we do now?" Came Iggy's voice slightly to the left of angels.

"We find a cave somewhere and when Max wakes up convince her to stay with us."

"You make it sound simple." Iggy's sarcasm had no effect on Fang though.

"It is she wants to stay I can _feel_ it.."** hmm he put weird emphasis around feel. **

They took off and my last coherent thought was **...I'm so stupid you have a shield that prevents anything from happening to you...** Then darkness came and claimed me.

I swam into consiusness slowly **ugh why does waking up and falling asleep have to be so slow?** The first thing I noticed was that a fire was crackling. That made me feel safe fire was my protector it couldn't hurt me. Opening my eyes I saw that I was close to the fire looking around I saw that I was in a cave a and that I was no where near the entrance. Staring ahead I could see a patch of the sky it was dark and the stars were already starting to show up.

There was a noise behind me and I instantly threw up my shield. Hey im paranoid what can I say? Jumping to my feet I swiftly turned to see where the noise had come from. Fang. Wow Im pathetic every time I see Fang I sigh like a lovesick girl. Seeing that I wasn't in any danger I lowered my shield.

"What is it Fang? I'm finally free of the school can't I have a little peace in my life?" I was exasperated this was so not how I thought my life would be after I left the school.

"Max we need you back." hmm blunt.

"No." two can play at that game.

" Max we need you back. We can barely live without you. Why? Why wont you come back to us we need you so much. Don't say you don't want to come back because I know you do. The way you held Angel when she cried and sang her to sleep.. How you let everyone use you as a pillow. How about when you didn't hurt anyone with that fire you created?" He was looking at me with pleading eyes. Pleading chocolate eyes.

"That proves nothing! If I wanted to come back do you think I would come back because you simply told me that you needed me to? That you want me back to make your lives easier?" My emotions were fighting to grab control over me. I shoved them aside I was in control here.

"Max..." Fang lifted a hand out to me and started walking forward. I backed away like a frightened animal.

"Tell me the truth would you have even given me a second thought if you had not been thrown in that damned cell with me? Would you have even cared if you knew I was at the school? If you were taken by the school I would have found you and broken you out without a second thought about it, and yet you would not even give a thought about it you would just let me rot there!!" I was shouting now I was to pent up with anger to keep it in.

Fang kept moving forward. My back hit the wall I barely took notice of it. Fang kept walking until he was directly in front of me. Fang grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head like he did early today his whole body was pressed up against mine.

"Max comeone we need you back! Were sorry about what happened."

"You need me?! Well I needed you four years ago! Where were you when I was beaten so badly that I couldn't even scream anymore? Where were you when I needed you the most?! I needed you to come and help me, and you didn't! Where were you when I needed someone to help me?! Don't talk to me about needing people Fang they never come to help."

Surpirsing me Fang brought his head down to mine and lightly pressed his lips to mine. My whole body erupted into flames (not literally)The heat overwhelmed me I felt my self kissing him back without me thinking about it. Fang started kissing harder and deeper. **I love you fang. **

Realizing what just went through my head I jerked away **no he does not love you he told you himself don't let your heart be broken anymore! **I felt like going into a corner and crying till the sky turned orange. Fang's lips moved to mine only lightly touching he breathed out, "Butterfly we need you please stay." I remembered when he gave me that name...

_Flash back 4 years ago_

_Fang and I were sitting on a ledge our legs swinging in motion together his arms around my waist my head on his shoulder. _

_We watched the sunset come up but I wasn't watching it I was watching a brilliant blue butterfly fly gently on a current it came to a lazy stop on my leg that wasn't swinging._

_I started thinking about how pretty it was and how free it was. I started laughing at my self I was envious of a little butterfly! You have to be crazy to start envying a butterfly._

_Fang rubbed his cheek against my hair, "what so funny max?" _

_"Im actually jealous of a tiny butterfly its beautiful and free to go wherever the wind blows." _

_"Your beautiful to Max gorgeous even. Your so much prettier then a butterfly." He placed his hand near the butterfly on my leg and it crawled right on to his hand._

_We were silent for a while until he chuckled, "Maybe I should start calling you butterfly now." he pretended to think over the thought even though he already made up his mind._

_"I swear if you call me that and we are not in private you will regret it immediately." The butterfly took off from Fangs hand and started fluttering in the wind and it flew off to only it knows where. _

_Even though it is corny he would always call me butterfly in private and secretly I liked that he had a pet name for me. _

_Out of flashback _

I turned my head to answer him he turned his head with mine not letting me break contact with him.

Realizing what he said I threw up my shield quickly sending him back into the opposite wall I sank to my knees and started crying. Hard. My eyes were closed trying to keep the tears in and I was sobbing and yelling and the same time a wordless yell that no one could hear. My arms were curled around my chest as if that would stop my heart from bursting more.

Fang got up and ran to my protective shell and started hitting it with his fist he was saying something but I had blocked all sound from entering my protective circle. **They **_**needed**_** me back they didn't want me I wasn't important they just needed me to make their lives easier so they can dump me later. He's calling me my pet name! How could he be so cruel?**

I must have let my shield waver a bit because I could hear Angel telling Fang something even though I couldn't make out the words. I opened my eyes a bit and through my tear filled vision I could see shock and realization cross over his normaly impassive face. Lucky was clawing at my shield he wanted to be near me and able to comfort me. I saw Iggy ushering the others out seeing that Fang and I weren't done yet. I let Lucky through my shield he rushed over to me and laid his head down on my lap I cuddled him to my chest I needed him right now.

"Max.. Please stop crying." how can I still hear his voice? My sobs started to slow until the became sniffles. I couldn't even look up at Fang he must be laughing at me seeing me come to tears out of the blue over nothing. I let the sound around me return to my ears. I heard the sound of the fires crackling it made me feel much calmer then I could manage on my own.

"Max..." I turned my body in the direction of Fangs voice but refused to look at him.

"Max... Butterfly we want you back. Yes we need you but we also want you too. Please comeback to us." I looked up at Fang trying to see any deception in his words

I was confused now. **Do I stay and wait for them to hurt me? Do I let them back in after everything? Do I guard my heart and go live my life wherever doing whatever? Would I regret that? Do I want to stay? Do I let Fang's kiss mean something?**

All those thoughts went threw my head as I tried to see some kind of truth or lie in his beautiful face...

_**To be continued...**_

**_Okay so the reason I chose Maxs nickname to be Butterfly because on the cover of the first book her wings look more like a butterflys then a hawks. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEy sorry I have not updated in a while but my editer was making it perfect for me and it took a while (and I procrastinated wrighting it) dont throw popcorn! Hey y'all I got two twilight stories and another maximum ride story that I am typing so suscribe to me and read them when I publish them! ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

I closed off all sound again and shielded my self from any one view like a one way mirror.

I woke up a few hours before dawn. Lucky was curled up on my side I looked out my one way mirror everyone was asleep and the fire was just burning embers by now.

tentatively I lowered my shield. Everyone breathing was deep and rhythmic. Raising my hand towards the fire I brought it back to life leaving it its orange color so not to wake anybody.

I got to my feet and ran to the edge of the cliff letting my feet carry me off the edge and falling to the ground snapping out my wings I hovered for a few second then pushing down I lifted my self into the air

The dark sky was beautiful I felt like I could reach up and touch one of those winking stars the midnight blue of the sky was a color I've never been able to copy its majestic beauty. Looking at my wings I realized they were completely a golden brown on top and the bottom of them and turned into a snowy white. They rock!

In case you ever need enough food for, say 5 mutant bird kids and a dog at 5 in the morning I promise If you search long enough you will find an open fast food restaraunt! I just did. Walking in warily I looked around the only people in there were me and some 16 year-old working at the counter.

The sleepy cashier looked up at the sound of the door closing. Suddenly he started stareing at me and looked very awake. What I don't look that bad do I? Looking down at my self for the first time in months I took stat of what I was wearing.

My jeans are so torn I actually only have one pant leg the other one looks like it's a pair of super short shorts, and then there is a tear at the knee in the pant leg with the bottom torn up. My shirt cuts off just below my wings, and is pretty tight, and I cant believe he hasn't seen my wings yet! Any body fat I've ever had has vanished because of my diet of absolutely nothing. My arms and stomach are totally toned. I don't think I look that bad.

His eyes roamed over my body I ignored him I could break his hand with two fingers.

"Hey honey what can I get a fine thing like you?" Did he just call me a thing?

"Hmm... That's no way to get my attention Im not a thing you bastard." As he gaped I told him my order . His mouth opened in surprise, "You'll catch flies." I snapped. With that his mouth closed with an audible click.

He handed me my order. When I turned to leave he slapped my butt! Without looking back I grabbed his wrist and started bending it back at an unnatural angle. He started howling in pain the wimp Im not even past a 90 degree angle yet.

"As I said before I am not a thing and I'm not your honey you try something like this again and I will break everyone of your fingers then your wrists you got that?" wordlessly he nodded.

When I got to the door I turned back to him, "oh and I'm not fine I'm goddamn sexy." then I ran out the door and flew into the air. It took me a while to find the cave again it was nearly five in the afternoon when I found it. What? I got lost my navigational skills aren't that good anymore.

Nearing the cave I could hear people calling my name over and over and I could hear Lucky's howl it was so sad and it nearly broke my heart.

Landing near the edge I fought to keep my balance though I really shouldn't have bothered cause as soon as I touched ground a pair of strong arms were around me giving me a bone crushing hug. (And squashing the food but it was already cold so whatever)

Can you guess who?

....

Iggy! Nope your wrong it was Fang.

Fang was holding me close to him and burying his face in my hair. To tell you the truth I like it a lot I took in a deep breath he smell so fang like I loved it and him being so close to me...

My little moment of bliss was broken by more arms coming around me and lucky patting my leg with his paw trying to get attention.

When everyone had settled down I gave them the food the settled down the empty fire place chewing on their cold squashed food I went and sat down on the ledge with Lucky laying on my stomach eating his food too.

Your probably wondering why I am not eating. Well its because I only had enough money for all of us to be partly full or everybody minus one to be full. Guess which one I chose? Guess who's not eating? Me.

Lucky looked at me and whined nudgeing his food over to me trying to get me to eat. I couldn't do that to him. So I just shook my head at him and pushed it back at him noticing Fang was frowning and watching me. Lucky's whining had brought his attention over to me.

"Max why aren't you eating?" he said slowly putting his food down.

"I've already eaten" I lied stareing up at the ceiling so he wouldn't see the lie in my eyes. I heard some rustling then Fang appeared towering over me unsmiling and concerned.

"Your lying. Here eat mine." he dropped his food on me.

"That wasn't very nice, and no I'm not hungry." I said obstinately tossing the food back up to him. "You need food! Eat! Now!" I pushed the food away and silently shook my head.

"Dammit Max why aren't you eating?" wow he's angry already.

"Cause I got this food for y'all not for me!" I yelled at him. If he could yell so could I!

"Max when was that last time you've eaten?" the atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife. I stood up from the sides of my eyes I could see that Angel and Nudge were whispering and I heard Angel say something like "Nope can't read her mind." "Shes to angry". Iggy was enjoying his sight by trying to look at the both of us at once while Gazzy was staring with wide blue eyes.

When I didn't answer he asked me again now sounding frustrated, "How long Max?

"Look it doesn't matter because my body wont allow me to die of hunger I can live without food y'all can''t-" I was cut off by a very frustrated Fang.

"Just answer the damn question Max!" we were standing toe to toe yelling at each other.

"Fine you want to know so bad?! The last time I ate was four bloody months ago!" Fang looked shocked while Angel's eyes once so innocent were brimming with tears. Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy looked guiltily down at there hands where no food was left.

Fang shoved his food back at me. "Eat." he commanded. Yeah right like I'm going to listen to him.

"No." pushing the food back.

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Eat!"

"No!"

Dimly I realized that Iggy took the others out of the war zone and outside some where.

Fang and I were still going at it.

"Eat!"

"No-" I was cut off again by Fang shoving a burger into my mouth then covering my mouth with his hand so I couldn't spit it back out. Reluctantly I swallowed the food it tasted so good, but this food's not for me it's for them.

Before I could do anything I was on the ground with Fang holding me there.

"Let me go!" I struggled against him if I wanted to hurt him I could get away from him, and sadly for me I don't want to hurt him.

"Will you eat?" he looked at me with mirth in his beautiful chocolate eyes. I mean chocolate eyes. I mean BROWN his brown eyes. Mmm yummy chocolate I thought... No BAD MAX! Brown!

Narrowing my eyes at him I said "No I don't need eat you do."

"Max it doesn't work that way either you eat or I'm not moving." he smirked at me not seeing that I could get away at any time, but not really wanting to wait that long I gave in.

"I'll only eat half of something." Fang smiled at me leaving me temporally breathless which I think he notice because he smiled even wider.

He handed me some food, "Are you going to get off of me?" he shook his head

"Not until you eat that." I finished the food in three bites when I looked up Fang was stareing down at me intently. I really looked at him right then. His black shirt was making his eyes seem lighter. He had blue jeans on actual blue jeans on. My eyes met his I was getting lost in them. His lips were parted and his black hair fell in front of his left eye.

Fangs lips descended on mine. The intensity of the kiss shocked me and I yielded up my mouth without thinking he tasted my mouth thoroughly his tongue caressing mine demanding that I responded. So I did. My hands tangled in his hair refusing to let him stop. His arms were around me keeping me off the floor.

We broke apart both of us breathing heavy he smiled a bit. Wow I really do love him. That thought broke the bubble of happiness I was in. I shoved against his chest sending him sprawling on the floor three Feet away

"Max!" he explained.. I turned around he caught my wrist when I started towards the cave entrance.

"Max do you love me?" he turned me around he tried to meet my eyes. Wow he just went and got to the heart of the problem didn't he?

Looking at the cave wall behind him I opened my mouth to lie to him. Then he shook my shoulders and said, "Don't like to me Max I know you love me!" that made me look at him

"You can't know that." I was shaking trying to shield my heart from the pain that was sure to come.

"Yes I can. I can read your god damn emotions max!" he was yelling not and it was scaring me.

"Well it doesn't matter you don't love me!" My heart was pounding in anticipation of the pain.

"Yes I do!" he was shaking me again, and I wondered vaguely at where lucky was.

"You don't have to keep lying to me Fang. You're not helping me was to stay you're just hurting me more!" my voice turned into an almost inaudible whisper, "stop hurting me fang."

He must of heard it because he took my hands in his. "I love you max! I really do why can't you believe the truth but you have no problem of accepting a lie!" before I could talk he started again.

"Max I do love you that is never going to change in never did change! I had to say that stuff so you would leave I knew that if you knew I still loved you wouldn't leave!"

My emotions were taking over now. Anger, sadness, hope, love, anger, rage, again and again the loudest that spoke was rage,

My whole body lit on fire the flames dancing around me the colors changing with the emotion that spoke the loudest.

Fang yelped and dropped my hands, "Max!" he screamed..

He was in danger from me yet he was staying because he was scared for me. Or it could be because I was blocking the entrance I moved to the side and in a voice that didn't sound like mine I commanded, "leave!"

Fang stood up looking at me he didn't move he was scared though. I could smell the adrenaline rushing through his veins. For some reason that made me smile a cold smile.

My cold voice laughed humorlessly, "Your scared yet your not running. Do you honestly think you could take me?" My fist struck out on its own accord and hit the cave wall. There was no light but the light coming from me to illuminate what I had done. There was a max fist sized hole in the wall.

"I know every style of fighting there is. I can smell the adrenaline in your veins, I can hear an owls wing beats that is 20 miles from us, I can see that spider over there making its web." Fang turned around and tried to see the web I was talking about. He turned back to me. He couldn't see it.

Disgusted at my self I looked down at the fist that hit the wall there wasn't a scratch on it, "this is what happens when you are left at the school for four years." my voice was a snarl.

Fang rushed at me and grabbed me in a hug even though my flames were burning him he held me and wouldn't let go.. Fang started talking into my ear, but I couldn't hear him I was focusing on trying not to burn him.

Blackness. Think cold. You have no emotions. I could feel the fire start to dim. To slow! I mentally screamed at my self.

Gasping for breath I wrestled the flames back I made is stop changing color I made it so small that it vanished into thin air.

Fangs arms were still wrapped around my waist I could see the burns along his arms. Throwing my arms around his neck I pushed my healing power away from me and to him. I felt the power dance over him I felt it heal every would he had not just the burns.

The power rushed back to me like pouring water back into a lake. Looking up at him I whispered, "I'm sorry." he smiled and hugged me even harder if that were possible

But I don't think he knew why I was saying sorry.

Now I had to leave

I was a danger to them.

I was going to leave them like they left me...

**Hey tell me in a review what you thought about the twilight movie! Come on the review button is right there! You'll get a virtual cookie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN AT THE BOTTOM READ WHEN DONE WITH THE CHAPTER!**

1The next morning I awoke to the whole flock around me Nudge had her head on my leg and was muttering something in her sleep. Gazzy had my other leg he had and arm under it and his head on top of my leg. Strangely my feet were on Iggy and he had a hand over them. Noticing then that my feet were filthy. Angel was curled up into my side much like she did when we were at the school. And then there was Fang.

His arms were rapped around my waist and his head was on my stomach. His black hair fell in front of his face. With out thinking about it I lifted my hand and brushed the hair away from his face and let my hand caress his cheek he shifted and I retracted my hand quickly incase he woke up.

I sighed thinking about what I should do. I needed to leave I would only hurt them if I stayed. A little voice in the back inturupted me.

_But you have healing powers!_

_**Yeah but I would still hurt them!**_

_Ugh but it would be an accident and do you really think that you are going to lose control easily?_

_**Well I have been lately! **_

_Once!_

I realized I was arguing with my self and stopped it was rather pointless I would be a loser and a winner and you can only get that if you are employ of the month.

There was a faint beeping noise in the cave I craned my neck around to look for the source of the infuriating noise.

I whistled a high pitch noise that had Lucky look up and scowl at me if that is even possible.

"You called madam?" hmm touche.

"Do you hear that beeping noise?" Lucky stilled and listened when he cocked his ears I knew he had herd it too. Lucky nodded anyway.

I stood up quickly Gazzy, Nudge and Fang all fell to the floor there was a chorus of pain noises.** (AN: I couldn't think of anything better!) **I silenced them putting my fingers to my lips. They nodded. Iggy and Angel were still asleep some how. I tapped Iggys hand so when he woke up he would be quiet. I shook Angel gently she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened her mouth when she saw me I quickly put a finger to her mouth. She nodded.

The beeping noise started beeping faster and louder like a bomb in those movies you watch when the building explodes but the hero and the girl that he loves always survive. Fang cocked his head to the side. We met eachothers eyes and I knew he heard it too.

Closing my eyes I followed the beeping noise with my ears. The noise was coming from Angels bear? **This thing hasn't died yet? After four years you would think it had died or fallen or something really!**

I grabbed the bear and ripped its leg off I hear Angel gasp. Shaking the leg a little computer chip fell into my hand when I looked back up I saw Fang standing over me.

"What in hell did you do that for?" he seemed slightly angry oh well.

Silently I held up the chip that was in Celeste's leg. His eyes widened minitualy if I wasn't looking I wouldn't have caught it. Terror seemed to flash in his eyes.

I snapped the chip in half with my index finger and thumb. "We need to get going."

They were all ready to go in less then five minuets much to long if you ask me. I was shifting impatiently infront of the cave lucky, in dashund form, was lying in my arms looking around bored but I knew he was checking for any danger.

"Max" I turned my head to see Fang motion that we were ready to go. I nodded silently.

Angel jumped first. The morning sun caught her wings and made them glisten.

Gazzy jumped next. His wings had changed drastically they now looked like chrome.

Nudge leapt off the ledge her arms outstretched in front of her like she was about to dive into a pool. Her tawny wings had changed greatly too. They were a rich dark brown on top with a creamy light brown on the bottom. Like chocolate.

_They were almost as beautiful as Fangs eyes._

_**Stop doing that!**_

Iggy leapt next I saw his eyes widen dramatcaly as he jumped off the ledge. It must seem so diffrent for him to have the adrenaline inhance your vision so you can see everything in sharp clarity. Iggy caught him self quickly and rushed to catch up with Nudge.

I turned. Fang nodded for me to go next. Meaning I don't trust you to run off so you go first. No trust here.

_Well you were going to leave..._

_**Go away creepy stalker!**_

Turning I took off for the edge of the cliff. I let myself dive over it enjoying the feel of the adrenaline in my veins. The wind whipped my hair around reminding me that it was long and that I needed a hair tie or to cut it. Zooming up I heard Fang catch his breath and I turned to see him flying behind me staring at me.

"What?" feeling a wee bit self conscious under his gaze. Fang just smiled at me making me forget about feeling self conscious. Smiling back I turned and flew to join the others.

"Okay. By the sound of the beeping from the chip we need to get out of here quick. Sense I broke the thing they are probably going to get here faster knowing that we know about the chip. So if anyone knows a place where we can go that would be appreciated if not I suggest we go that-a-way." pointing behind them.

They all shook their heads no. "Then that-a-way it is." we all took off in that direction.

_**FAX3FAX3FAX3FAX3FAX3FAX3FAX 3FAX 3FAX3FAX3FAX3**_

We were flying for about an hour when Iggy shouted that there was a dark cloud coming from behind us. I looked behind us. My super vision let me see what it actualy was.

"Damn it!" nearly shouting. Everyone looked at me with surpirse.

"Fly faster y'all that is not a cloud." Getting what I meant everyone started pumping their wings faster trying to find wind that could get us to go any faster. But alas it was for not.

The flyboys caught up with us in minuets.

"Guys were gonna have to fight out of this. If anything gets to ruff you fly out of here admeediatly got it?" they nodded there heads yes but I wonder if they would actually follow orders.

Giving off a war cry I took off for the flyboys going strait to the middle of them.

_**Take on as many as you can Max. Don't let the others get hurt.**_

I started punching the confused looking flyboy in front of me. I twisted out of the way so that his punch landed in the air.

Fisting my hands I brought them up black fire was surrounding them making the flyboys around me cringe in fear. I kicked out my foot turning my self around to hit them all black balls of fire shot out of my hands hitting one that gotten kicked by my foot.

One behind me had gotten ahold of my arms and was crushing my arms while restraining my arms. Another one infront of me started punching me in the gut making it hard to breathe.

The flyboy brought back his fist to hit me. Quickly I bent my knees making my feet face him I let my shield come out of my feet sending myself and the flyboy far away from eachother.

The one crushing my wings let go pulling some of my feathers with him.

Something connected with my head. Making me do summersaults in the air. Somtehing hit my back making me fall.

I remember falling.

I remember not being able to catch my self.

I remember seeing Fang soaring towards me desprate to catch me.

I remember screaming when my wings hit the trees.

I remember a flyboy catching Fang.

I remember darkness.

_***Max loves Fang* *Fang loves Max* *Max loves Fang* *Fang loves Max* **_

**(AN My first Fang POV!)**

**Fang POV**

When I woke I was in a white room everything white including the lights. Wait there's color over there. I turned my head to see Max throwing different color fire balls at a door. A white door.

"Max you need to stop this." a creepy emotionless voice came out of no where. Almost as scary as Max's was last night.

"Why should I?! Afraid that I'm going to change the color of the door?!" I smirked slightly at that.

"Max if you don't stop this we will make you." Looking around the room I saw that the rest of the flock were asleep.

"Yeah how you gonna do that?" There was a loud noise. Rebounding off the walls. A small syringe came out of the wall it headed strait for Max.

"Max!" yelling she turned towards the syringe but it was to late the needle went into her skin releasing whatever was in there. Max took out the syringe I herd her mutter an "oh crap" before she fell to the floor.

"Max!" I ran over to her. I pulled her into my arms shaking her a little to wake her up.

"Max?" I brushed some hair out of her eyes, "Max please wake up." I put my ear to her mouth I could hear shallow breathing from her.

"What the hell did you do to her you Bastards?!" I yelled at the buzzing white lights above me.

"We made her go to sleep." This time the voice came from two white coats who were standing in the door way. They booth had white coats (duh!) with khaki pants, black shoes, and huge black rimmed glasses and oily hair topped it off. Can we say Geeks?

"Why?!" I snarled while putting max behind me to protect her.

"So she would cooperate." he said this with a duh tone. He motioned for someone behind him to take Max. I could feel the cruelty practical radiating off of him. He wasn't scared at all.

"She's not going any where with you." taking a fighting position in front of her.

The man chuckled. Chuckled! Two flyboys came into the room spreading out on either side of me, the flyboy on the right came closer I swung at him he grabbed my fist and before I could blink was holding my arms behind me and the other flyboy had grabbed max. I struggled against the flyboy jerking my arms to get him let go.

"You chuckle. Do you find it fun to bring pain to another being. Just because you get to dish it out. Lets see what happens if we shoot her? What the hell do you think will happen?" I screamed at the chuckling white coat.

"Oh were going to make her great don't worry your mutant head about that." with that the flyboy threw me across the room and left with the white coat before I could stand up. Racing to the door I started pounding on it trying to get it to open even an inch so I could reach Max.

I was still pounding on the door when I heard a blood curdling scream. Max's scream and this one wasn't a war cry.

It was full of pain.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I never noticed I sat down next to the door feeling useless and truth be told scared what could they be doing that would make Max scream like that. Why weren't the rest of the flock waking up? Why isn't Max back yet?

The answer to my last question came when the door opened and something threw an unconius Max in the room. I ran over to her and knelt beside her. Checking her to see and damage.

There were three scars on her back from her shoulder to lower back. Though not a single mark on her wings. She had bloody scars between each knuckle. I cradled Max to my chest tears still rolling down my cheeks except I noticed this time.

**Okay people lets play a game everyone review and tell me what you think the white coats did to Max! Also I would like to apologize for not updating faster. First there was a lot of laziness on my part and writers block I wasn't sure wether to make this story longer or ended at chp 8 so i decided to make it longer! **

**Then My friend who reads this also makes fun of me now by callng me butterfly she laughs at my cornyness alot. HER PAGE IS FIRE IN THE ICE LOOK HER UP AND PM HER LIKE CRAZY! Please. **

**Thirdly Read my twiligh stories their pretty rockin' if I do say myself. **

**Review please and if you have any ideas or you think you know what the whitcoats did to Max review! I'll send you a magic lamp!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay First i want to say thankyou to all of my wonderfull reviewers and people who suscribed to me!**

__

**bIg-fUnky-sunglasses**

**fly-girl15**

**Yylaayl**

**FlammingAngel14**

**oceanlover14**

** PhoebRose**

**Sadistic-angle**

**Skittles31  
Stargazer-Look4Me**

**FlammingAngel14  
Fire In The Ice **

** 5253Racer**

**theevilcookiemonster**

**Papasbookworm**

**CaliSurfr**

_**Thanks to all of you! And if I forgot your name I'm sorry I have been checking my mail on my itouch lately and when i get on the actual computer to do work (playing) and such i just move them to a folder I don't think twice about it.**_

**_Oh and there has been a question to why Max could live that long without food. She has healing powers unless she is torn to shreds or something peirces her heart (Like right threw it no pricks) or her brain is cut off from the rest of her she will not die! But Other then those she will die at a very old age. (Explaination in later chapters)_**

_Flashback MPOV! _

_I was kicking and punching the flyboys that were holding me captive dragging me to a place in this hell that no doubt would have some major torture in it. _

"_Place her here." a whitecoats voice came from behind me the room was made of steel no white walls it was completely grey and shiny. The flyboys quickly put me on a steed bed snapping my wrists to the table with more steel cuffs. I started pushing up against the cuffs. I could hear them creak as each bolt started coming undone. _

_The scientists were running around I heard one shout something but I wasn't focusing on it I needed out and right now the adrenaline in my veins was telling me to run to get out of here and run far away. _

_A needle went into the side of my neck and I jerked away trying to get the needle away from my skin only to find that a huge furry paw was keeping my head in place. I started screaming then when all of the sudden I couldn't anymore I could more my eyes, I could breath, I could hear everything, smell everything, but I couldn't move._

"_There..." a voice came from above me and I tried to move my eyes to see who said it, "She can't move now she's paralyzed." More whitecoats stood over me I saw them all with masks on all with things covering their hair they all looked the same. If I could tremble I would have if I could have screamed I would have it looked like one white coat doing everything at once. He was everywhere..._

_They were smearing something on my hands; I couldn't fell it. I saw them putting some surgical stuff on a-surprise- a steel table next to the "bed" then there were six long looking blades. They looked like claws almost. _

_I couldn't see what they were doing to me I only know it involved my hands and those blades. I was scared I kept hoping I could move and get out of here or even better that Fang would come and save me. _

_Desperate right?_

_The whitecoats suddenly took off the cuffs restraining me down. Not that those were doing anything anyway. A flyboy picked me up and carried me to the center of the room I could see us approaching us. _

_It was a huge tank. Filled with a green bubbling it set off a weird smell almost like alcohol. Oh they better not be putting me in alcohol to see how my body fights that off with my body paralyzed! The green liquid was making bubbles on top of it like great big bubbles you see in sludge. When they popped some kind of steam floated out of it. _

_The flyboy dropped me into the liquid me sinking to the bottom instantly. My eyes were still open and I could see it's ugly face distorted -more- by the liquid. That's when it happened._

_I could feel._

_And it burned! _

_I launched myself out of the tank my body shooting out of the tank unable to open my wings. I couldn't see anything my eyes were shut trying not to scream as the burning took over my whole body. _

_It didn't matter though I couldn't stop it. I screamed bloody murder so loud I was sure Fang had heard it where ever he was. This time I heard the whitecoats._

"_God dammit somebody get her!" I opened my eyes to see them cowering behind there steel table that had gotten knocked over. _

"_Somebody get serum 923!" A growl ripped threw my chest as a flyboy approached me. _

"_Stay away from me!" I leapt at him my fingers curled like I had some claws extending from them. He took a step back but I landed on him sending us both to the floor. I sat up and started punching his face. "I said stay away from me!" I was screaming and hitting him my vision was red I couldn't see anything but him. _

_Which turned out to be a stupid thing to do._

_Another. ANOTHER! Freaking needle entered my neck and I passed out in seconds. My vision clouding over like if someone had put a cloud infront of the moon. _

_Then it all went black._

_END OF FLASHBACK! _

Still Mpov

I awoke quickly now. No swimming into consciousness or anything it was snap back all of my senses fully alert.

My eyes snapped open and I leapt up from the floor my back going to the closest wall to me. Which happened to be the one facing the door.

I was back in the all white room, and the whitecoats were trying to take Angel and Fang. Both were fighting and the others were trying to pull away from the flyboys pinning them to the wall.

"Get the hell off of them!" I screamed. Everybody paused to look at me. One of the scientist recovered first.

"Get her!" he pointed his chubby finger at me.

I snapped my fingers bringing Blue flames to my hands where they curled around them never burning, always intimidating. "Don't you dare." I started throwing fire at the flyboys making them release Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy from their hold. Iggy turned and smashed his fist into the Flyboys nose ann nudge and Gazzy took the other two.

I turned back to the whitecoats who were still trying to force angel and Fang out of the room. I could feel the flames on my fists grow bigger, I could feel the roar the ripped out of my chest. It sounded like an angry lion. I ran forward and attacked the whitecoat holding angel first. His nose shattered and blood spurted out.

I turned to the other one my leg swinging around and smashing into his jaw I could fell it move separately from his head. Both of them fell down. I attacked the one that was holding Angel. He was trying frantically to get up while keeping his hand on his nose.

I crouched down to his eye level and she squealed, Not even a pig one it was a-little-blond-haired-girl-chewing-bubble-gum-and-seeing-a-spider squeal. **(Wow that was long) **"You will never touch her again. You will never even get the chance to touch her again. You will now go into the corner right now unless you want to have limb missing." my voice was a whisper but I'm sure he heard it.

He quickly ran to the corner I pointed to the whitecoat who's jaw I had smashed following right behind him. I turned back to Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge they were all looking at me expectantly the flyboys motionless at there feet. I turned to Fang and Angel they were both fine, both looking at me with wide eyes.

"Lets go." I didn't give them a chance to say anything before I ran out of the room. No one was in the hallways as we ran down the corridors frantically looking for and exit door or a window. The flocks footsteps behind me were loud and heavy sounding while mine were light and soundless. Years of walking around unnoticed works off.

We rounded a corner and there was a window right there on the wall. I didn't take time to ponder why there was a window hear and not four corridors down. I unlocked the window and forced it open.

"GO GO GO!" I was shouting forcing them all out the window like my pushing would make them go faster.

I was the last one to jump out right after Fang. The window was three stories off the ground I didn't let myself fall this time I jumped and immediately started flapping my wings. I soared up into the sky waiting for the others to catch up with me.

We were all hovering in the air looking at each other I knew they were all wondering what had happened to me but I wasn't going to tell them, "Come on I know some place where we can go." I took flight heading East. They were all flying behind me Fang on my right Iggy on my left. Gazzy beside him, Nudge and Angel behind me. There was no talking we were all relishing eachothers company not even Nudge brook the silence.

**(So tempted to end it their but then I decided that was to short!) **

Unfortunately the Hallmark moment has ended and Nudge started asking for food and where we were going. "Okay Nudge I get it! There is a town coming up and we'll stop and get food there!" I rubbed my temples I had a major headache coming on. I saw Fang open his mouth to ask if I was okay. "If you ask me if I am alright I will show you how alright I am!" I glared at him and he smirked turning his head to face the front again.

We stopped at a the town it was in Idaho and had a weird name Shelby I think it was. **(That's where Fred Lives if you don't know who he is WATCH HIM ON YOUTUBE!) **Anyway we stopped at a McDonalds I'm guessing they get a lot of weird people in here because none of them looked at us strangely. You know if six mutant bird kids. Dirty and one girl with three big gashes in her shirt and her jeans so torn their more like shorts I might call the police. But I am one of them so I won't.

Now I wont bother you with the food orders we got. Lets just say there was a lot! We all sat in a booth me pressed up against the window with Fang leaning into me. I swear he smiled and leaned shifted closer to me. I poked him with my elbow showing him I was well aware of what he was doing.

"Max where are we going?" this was Gazzy he was still munching on his fries. I put mine down to tell them.

"A house." They all looked at me shocked Iggy had a few french fries hanging out of his mouth. Fangs eyes only widened which showed that he was so surprised he was about to pass out.

"What do you mean a house? Do you mean an _actual _house or a house that we live in for a week and leave?" Nudge cut herself off by a mound of french fries she stuck in her mouth.

"An Actual house. One you live in for however long you want to." I kept my eyes adverted from them. The younger ones plus Iggy were all talking excitedly about the house.

"How did you get a house Max." Well fang just had to burst my bubble.

"I bought it." I tried to take a sip of my drink nonchalantly, but Fang held my arm down.

"When." The others had went silent I could feel all their eyes on me but I refused to look at them I looked at Fangs hand on my arm.

"Four years ago." I don't know but somehow mentioning the year that they had kicked me out brought tears to my eyes because I wasn't sure if they were going to leave me again or not.

Everyone was quiet so I quickly stood up and balled my trash together, "Look it doesn't matter let's just go." I kept my eyes off of them as I walked outside the door and into the trees.

**Reviews would be lovely my ducky's (I heard Ducky's mom say that on NCIS and I thought it was cute)**


	10. AN!

Hey sorry guys I said I was going to post over Spring Break and I never did.

For Life Goes on Readers it's because I needed more ideas to put in the story I am so sorry! And I actually do most of my best thinking at night or in school. I promise they will be out next weekend!

And For People who read Phazez of the Moon I have my idea but I was so caught up in Life Goes on that I didn't write it!

**And Finally for people who read Shields Don't Protect Your Heart I have it written I just need to send it to my editer!**


	11. Chapter 11

1**Personally I think this rocks! Thank you to all who reviewed! I replyd back to you if you did review that way I wont have to copy all the names down. (That took forever!) I hope you like it!**

We were flying again, except this time it was night, over the woods we were getting close to the house and I knew for sure this time. I remember all the landmarks that I had made and noticed. There are the two intertwining trees, or the boulder shaped like giant hand.

After I had stormed out of the McDonalds I leaned against the wall in the alley just waiting for them to come out I wasn't going to be far away from them and go into the woods. Fang was the first one to come quickly looking around to make sure that I was still here. It kind of hurt that Fang didn't trust me enough for me to stay but in ways I couldn't blame him I don't trust them not to leave me either.

Once he spotted me he joined me in leaning on the wall neither of us saying anything. I think we both knew that we had to talk about that night when they kicked me out but neither one of us wanted to bring it up. Which was fine with me I prefer not to think about it at all. Fang opened his mouth to speak; Iggy walked out of the restaurant with the other kids smiling I jerked my head up, "Lets go." And taking off in the alleyway.

Now here we are flying looking for a house that I had build in the side of a mountain. I had loved the house we had with Jeb and how it was built into the side of a mountain and I was sure the rest of us did too.

Suddenly I caught sight of the last landmark it was a tree that's leaves all pointed up making it look like a giant green feather on top of the cliff, "Going down!" I folded in my wings close to my back free falling to the cliff. I heard the Flocks shocks and protests as I suddenly dropped from the sky. I angled my body down my hands out in front of me my legs pointed behind me.

My eyes found part of the cliff jutting out; my wings snapped out floating the rest of the way to the cliff edge. Three walls were out of the cliff and one wall was actually connected to the cliff keeping it up on the hill. The house was far enough down that the trees covered most of it keeping it out of view. I looked up to see them still flying in the sky looking like they were debating whether to free fall or not. I sighed at them and yelled, "Come one guys your not going to go splat!"

I waited impatiently for them to come down leaning against the door while they landed on the cliff floor. When Nudge landed I muttered, "Finally." And turned to the door. It was a dark wood that had one of those old fashioned doorknobs on them. You know the kinds that are made from a huge fake crystal? I've always loved those and I decided why not? I grabbed the key from under a hollow rock and put it in the keyhole and opened the door. The floors by the door and in the kitchen were a tile and wood down the hallways.

I shoved it open and gestured to them to go in, "Tada! This is our new house. It is about twenty minuets to the city by walking and five by flying. Nudge your room is the one with the purple door, Angel yours is the one with the pink door, Iggy yours are the ones that slide open, Gazzy your room is the one with the bullet proof door its chrome. Fang your room is the one with the black door." Surprise there isn't it? " Nudge and Angel your rooms are to the left and Iggy and Gazzy your rooms are to the right. Fang I'll show you yours."

Nudge grabbed Angel's hand and they both ran off to find their rooms they were talking excitedly about what they would look like. Iggy and Gazzy did the same thing though without holding hands. I smiled I wished that this could have happened sooner. Fang coughed behind me I smiled at him, "okay come on our rooms are on the second floor." I walked over to the staircase it was black steel and went around in circles to the second floor.

Fang walked behind me watching me walk to his room. His room was on one side of the hall mine was on the other side. I leaned against his door, "Here it is." I opened the door and pushed him inside.

I didn't decorate the room just in black that would have been boring! So I had painted the walls black and the floor was actually mahogany wood. It had a black carpet on it though. The bed was huge and had a blood red comforter and velvet, black sheets. There were black pillows on the bed too. The bed was against a window that was the wall it had a balcony on connected to it. I thought it would make it easier for him to get in from his late night flights. There was a black couch in the room to and a silver stereo and some shelves with CD's on them (I don't know but fang just seems like a music person to me.) He had a bathroom connected to his room but I won't go into detail about that because I didn't decorate that I just put in shampoo and stuff.

Fang turned in a circle observing his room and I let the worry get to me I had spent a long time on his room and if he didn't like it he was living in Angel's room!

He turned to me with a shocked expression on his face. Well about as shocked as someone with no emotions could have. He smiled at me making my thoughts go out the window, "I love it Max it's great." I smiled back at him. Awkwardness settled in around us none of us knew what to say but we both knew that we had to talk. Just neither of us wanted to bring it up

"Well I am going to my room to sleep." It was a lame excuse but the only one I could think of.

Fang sighed running a hand threw his hair, "Max-" he was cut off by a scream from downstairs. Immediately I took off running briefly pausing at the bottom of the stairs before I ran off to the right. I slid past nudges door grabbing the doorframe from keeping me from sliding past it all the way.

"What Nudge? What happened?" my head was turning back in forth trying to see what she screamed at. Nudge was jumping up and down on her canopy bed, which was all purple and had white pillows.

"MAX! I absolutely love my room! It's so pretty! It's exactly what I wanted! Thank you so much!" She jumped off her dark purple bed and ran into me giving me a hug. I didn't realize till now how tall she was, only one inch shorter then me.

I looked around her room I had actually gotten her a laptop because I knew how much she liked Fangs. It was purple on wood desk her carpet was white and her walls were all a light lavender color. I hugged Nudge back and murmured, "Your welcome." I untangled myself from her and then went up to my room.

I walked up the stairs my feet barely making any sound on the steel. My door was a dark blue with gold lining it. Again I had one of those fake crystal doorknobs on my door. My room was amazing if I do say so my self. The walls were a dark blue including the ceiling the floor was a gold carpet. My bed was huge and was suspended in the air by at most a foot; I had a little button that I could use to lower and raise the bed. It had giant gold pillows on it and a dark blue comforter with again velvet gold sheets. I had a desk in my room that was close to the bed and that I had bought a laptop for my self that was sitting on the desk it was black and I had painted two silver wings on the back of it. There was a giant white chair by the window.

I had two walls that were entirely windows instead of just one. The view was amazing I could look out both windows and see the entire forest I could see the city if with my eyesight. I could see the stars and the moon was out so I didn't turn on the lights in my room.

Arms circled my waist and my back was pulled up to a hard, muscled chest. I dropped to the floor. I brought my foot out and twisted in a circle knocking the person off their feet. I straddled the person's waist. My fist flying for their face until a tan, muscled hand stopped it. I took in the person features.

"God Fang don't do that! I could of hurt you!" He smiled cheekily at me.

"But I stopped you." I huffed sending my hair out of my face.

"Whatever. What are you doing in my room anyway?" I hadn't gotten off of Fang yet.

"We need to talk." I huffed again and let him up off of the floor.

"About what?" I knew what, but god I just wanted to delay it till I was like ninety or something.

"You know what Max. And you have to promise me that you will let me talk until I am through no interrupting. Okay?" fang seemed nervous by the way he kept on running his hands through his hair.

I sighed but relented, "Sure go ahead." He took my hand then turning my back to the window so I could only stair at him or the wall. "Max I need you to know that the night when we kicked you out," we both flinched slightly, "I lied to you."

I looked at him questioningly; "I lied to you when I told you that I didn't love you. I love you completely with my whole heart. When you flew away I felt my heart just split open and when Iggy joked about me having no heart I thought, He has no clue how close he is to the truth. When you were gone from my sight I fell to my knees Max and I cried. My heart was gone have of me was gone. Then when we found out that there was no chip in you my heart was smashed even more Max. I felt like there was a gaping wound in my chest and it wouldn't be healed."

My head was down I was looking at our hands, Fang never spoke his feelings at all he never showed them to everyone else he didn't have them. Fang grabbed my chin with his free hand and brought it up so my brown eyes met his, "Then Max I saw you at the school. There you were trying to kill me but there you were. My heart just started placing its self back together my other half was back. My Max was back. There are no words that I can say that would describe how happy I felt then." I started crying a bit because I felt it too.

"Max." Fang whispered. I looked back at him just in time to see him crash his lips to mine. I shuddered as his lips sent mine on fire. He pried my lips open with his tongue and his tongue explored my mouth tasting every inch of my mouth before rubbing against my own. My mind was clouded with Fang. Everywhere was Fang. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer, his breath on my face through his nose, his warm lips on mine.

I broke of the kiss needing air. Fang didn't stop he placed kisses across my jaw and down my neck my breathing was shaking, it sounded loud to my own ears. "Fang…" I tried to get my breathing under control as he nibbled on my ear, "Yes?" he murmured quietly he started sucking at my neck hard enough to leave a bruise.

I pulled his head up so that his eyes met mine, "After all that has happened after all of the pain that you have caused me. How can I still love you like I do?" tears started falling down my face, I didn't want to love him like I did. I didn't want to forgive him for everything he did. I wanted to be mad and scream and be able to leave him and to be able hit him and give him the same pain that I had. But I couldn't. I couldn't because I loved him too much.

Fangs hand cupped my face. He kissed the tears away muttering over and over, "It's okay, don't cry." He led me over to the bed. He sat down and pulled me on to his lap and let me cry. God max you are so weak you are crying about loving fang! I was yelling at my self mentally. Fang was rubbing my back in-between my wings making my eyelids heavy.

Fang sensed this and picked me up drawing my covers back and putting me under the covers. He moved back to go. I grabbed his shirt looking up to him. His eyes looking darker staring down at me, "Don't go." I ordered weakly.

Fang chuckled and lay down beside me. He put his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I put my arms around his neck and he buried his face in my hair. He started breathing deeply, "Are you sniffing my hair?" I laughed.

"Yes and it smells good." I felt him smile against my neck.

I ran my fingers through his hair it was long it came down to his chin (**Imagine a kind of Tom Higgenson hair style) **Fangs breathing became even before long; I fell asleep listening to his deep even breathing in the warmth of his arms.

**Fpov! (Fang's Point of View) **

The sun was on my face I could feel it but I didn't open my eyes I was still reliving last night. Max… MAX! She's amazing and she loves me. A smile came to my face at that. It kept repeating in my head. Max loves me! I need to do something for her I know she doesn't forgive us she just loves us but she wants to. She doesn't want give in easily.  
I opened my eyes fully expecting to see Max laying beside me in my arms sleeping peacefully. The bed was rumpled and the covers were pushed off. I jumped off of the bed looking for Max. She wasn't there. I ran out the door trying to keep calm, "Max? Where are you?" I looked in my room, I ran down the stairs not even bothering to keep quiet. I started feel scared when she didn't answer me. I ran into Angels room she was up and playing with her stuff animals. Her walls were pink, her bed had white drapes around it letting her be closed in when she slept. The rest of her bed was pink. Her floor and the rest of her furniture including the desk, Tv and computer were all white.

"Angel do you know where Max is?" I kept the panic out of my voice. Making my features smooth and blank.

She nodded her head. "She's outside." She went back to her humming not worried at all.

I took off running as soon as the door closed. I ran out the door and jumped off the cliff. I spotted her directly below the cliff. I dropped down behind her. She was doing Tai Chi; it was forced she looked like she was trying to hard to stay calm. When she paused I walked up to her silently and put my arms around her waist pinning her wrists to her sides so she couldn't hit me this time. She tensed; she turned her head towards me after seeing me she relaxed.

"Stop scaring me fang!" she was so adorable when she was mad.

" Why would I want to do that." I nuzzled my head into the side of her neck. She pulled away from me.

"How can you do that?" she yelled at me. What? How could I kiss her neck?

"How could I kiss your neck?" I reached out to her again signaling I wanted her in my arms.

"No! How could you want me? Do you know what those bastard scientist did?" I shook my head utterly confused.

She fisted her hands and brought them up in front of her face. I reached out to her to bring her hands down. Shing! Six long claws came out of her fists. She gasped in pain. My eyes were glued to her hands. _**Those bastards gave her claws?! That's wrong on so many levels! Is she okay there are tears running down her eyes? **_

"Max are you okay?" I stepped closer to her. She shook her head telling me not to come closer.

"Fang they gave me claws! The put freaking claws in me! They don't break! I've tried to get them out! I've tried to break them! The cut through everything! Nothing stops them! I'm a freaking Monster!" She was crying now; her claws retracted back into her fists you couldn't tell they were even there; her hands weren't bigger it was just like they had melted away. The only thing that showed they were even there were the scars between each knuckle.

She dropped to her knees. She was hugging herself and rocking back and forth crying. I dropped to my knees beside her. I sat her on my lap and put her head on my chest letting her cry. I whispered in her ear, "I love not a monster." Over and over she needed to know that no matter what I would always love her. I don't care if she had claws I loved her.

She stopped crying but kept her head on my chest. I drew back slightly. I put two fingers under her chin and made her look me in the eyes. I brought my mouth down to her and kissed her carefully. Her eyes fluttered closed. I put as much love into that kiss as I had in me.

We pulled away and put our foreheads together. She smiled up at me looking through her eyelashes at me. I pressed my lips to her gently once more.

"If you're a monster then I am a pink hornless sour unicorn." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Maybe I should call you kitty now." She growled at me. My smile grew bigger.

"If you do I'm calling you muffin." Well that made my smile go away.

"No." she laughed at me. "Oh no you so did not laugh at me." I grinned evilly at her. Her eyes widened and she jumped off my lap and started running towards the woods. I ran after her laughing maniacally. She turned around and gasped seeing how close I was to her. Looking at me she missed the tree root in front of her and fell. I jumped on top of her and turned her around. I tickled her sides. She was squirming under me laughing trying to kick me off. I grabbed both of her hands in one of mine and put them above her head. Tickling her without mercy.

"Who do you love?" She was breathing hard tears running down her face.

"My muffin!" I tickled her more. She was laughing hard and kicking harder. I stradled her legs so she couldn't kick me.

"Hmm that was the wrong answer. Tell me who you love and I'll stop." My own laughter was mixing with hers.

"You! I love Fang! Now stop!" I stopped tickling her but not letting her off of the ground.

She stared up at me, "Are you going to let me up?" she raised an eyebrow up at me.

"Hmm. Nope!" I let go of her hands. I put my hands up on either side of her head. My legs were still pinning hers down. She reached up, curled her fingers in my hair and pulled my head down to hers. I dropped down to my elbows bringing my body closer to hers. I pressed my lips to hers and forced my tongue into her mouth. Both of us were wrestling for dominance. I won and explored her mouth, she tasted like strawberries **(I love strawberries!) **

I broke away from our kiss needing air. I kissed her jaw up to her ear and down her neck. Kissing every inch of bare skin. I found her pulse point on her neck and sucked and nipped at it marking her as mine.

"Fang! Did you find Max? We can't find her anywhere!" I groaned as I heard Gazzy's voice. My head dropped to the ground beside Max's.  
"Come on. We should put them out of their worry." Max pushed me off of her and stood up. I groaned and stood up. I grabbed her hand and started walking back to the mountains.

Nudge came running up to us as we walked out of the woods, "Oh my god Max! We thought you had left!" Nudge was crying into Max's stomach. Max had one arm around her as I didn't let go of her other hand. Gazzy looked close to tears himself. Angel ran up after Nudge and hugged Max's legs not able to get her arms around her stomach.

Iggy was standing next to Gazzy at the base of the mountain, "Max you are staying right?" what does he mean by that? Of course she is staying! I turned to Max when she didn't answer right away. She was biting her lip and looking down at the ground.

"You are staying right Max?" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. ****

_**No… **_

**Oh no! What will happen? This is the big deciding point people! Will Max stay or leave? Review! Your opinion does count. I think I will make an alternate ending though to people who don't like the ending. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT THE LAST!**


	12. Another AN

**Okay ya'll I feel so bad about not posting but I am super busy right now. I have finals this week and I'm studying for all of them becuase I have to take some on different days. My Grandma died and I'm going to her funeral on Wensday and to her wake on Tuesday. One of my best friends just moved back into the state and I want to spend time with her. Then on top off all that my dad worked on my computer to make it work faster so everything I had typed and my ideas went away because he deleted everything. But oh well! **

**I am still writing the stories. I hate Authors Notes and I know ya'll do to so that was why I wasn't putting one up. But I am writing right this instant on Phazez of the Moon and I would still be working on it but somebody decided to leave me a review asking if I was still writing. I AM STILL WRIGHTING OKAY! **

**Love MKitKat.**


	13. Actualy Chapter 13

**Hey so I wrote a chapter. Read down on the bottom to see more.**

I sat looking out of my window in to the starry night. I could see all the majestic stars above me and in the distance I could see the lights from the city. The lights didn't affect the stars from my point of view but you could see the slight glows from the city.

I sat on floor my torso was leaning against the cool glass of the window as I pondered if my decision was the right one. I had weighed the pro's and con's and the con's were more dangerous than the pro's were wonderful. I waited until I heard Iggy go to bed then stood up grabbing the backpack that I had packed earlier it was filled with: clothes, money, a blanket and my laptop. I thought back earlier today.

_*flashback to this morning*_

_"You are staying right Max?" Fang was looking at me his eyes filled with tears that only I would notice he wouldn't let anyone see him cry no matter what the circumstances were. _

_I looked down to the ground Fang would be able to see a lie in my eyes, "I don't know yet." I said putting uncertainty into my voice, I don't think Fang bought it though._

_Angel tugged on my pant leg making me look down at her, "You would tell us if you're going to leave right?" I nodded my head looking at her I knew she wouldn't be able to read my mind or see the lie in my eyes. I couldn't tell her that I was leaving tonight they would try to stop me._

_We went back into the house everyone setting out to do their own thing. All day Fang would keep me within arm reach as if he knew that I might run at any minuet. _

_*flashback end*_

I opened a window panel, the cool air brushing my hair back as it ran into my room; I bent my knees to jump when I heard a familiar voice behind me, "I thought you told Angel you would say goodbye if you decided to leave."

I snapped around. Fang was standing in the middle of my room looking at me his eyes were burning with intensity pinning me to the spot where I stood. I stood gaping at him, my feet- my whole body was refusing to move.

I wonder what Fang thought seeing me trying to sneak out in the middle of the night. A coward? A scared girl? A traitor? A liar? Fang stepped towards me, that shook me out of my stupor and I threw fire at him surrounding him in it.

"Max don't do this! Don't leave me!" Fang tried to run out of the fire but the fire roar up forcing him back.

"I'm sorry Fang." Then I jumped out of the window into the starry night.

***Fpov* **

I stood there staring at the window Max had jumped from. Again I tried to jump around the fire and again it forced me back down. _No I have to get out I have to get to Max! _

I put my arms over my head and leapt through the fire. The fire licked my arms leaving big burns over them. I didn't take time to think about it. I jumped out the window after Max.

The wind hit me full force and to make it even better it started to rain. I could see Max in the distance she wasn't using her super speed so she thought I wouldn't be coming after her.

I tried to be silent and quick I needed to catch her before she noticed me or she would be gone. For good. My wings beat fast and quiet those years watching birds paying off for me.

Max was only a few yards in front of me and I was praying internally that she would not turn around and see me.

***MPov***

Something grabbed my shoe making me forget to beat my wings for a second. The person who grabbed my shoe took advantage of this and wrapped their arms around me.

We were headed down at full speed. I tried to get my wings loose but the person tightened their arms around me. I started panicking I was squirming, punching and kicking trying to get loose. The tree's were getting closer my struggles started getting desperate and stronger. I was not going to crash into the trees.

We were so close to the trees now I could reach out my hand and touch them. I closed my eyes for the crash but it didn't come only the brushing of the tree's limbs.

The person landed us on the ground but didn't relinquish their hold on me. I struggled again panic over taking my mind making me forget that I had the advantage of claws and fire.

Before I could blink my back was slammed into a tree and two strong hands were on my shoulders. I blinked looking up. Fang I guess some part of my mind already knew that or else I might have used my claws or my fire.

"Max I am getting tired of having to chase you, but I will do it a thousand times to prove to you that I love you. Max you have told me that you loved me, but I don't think you mean it. If you loved me like I loved you wouldn't run away. You wouldn't keep trying to find excuses to leave me, to leave any of us." Fang had tears in his eyes, but he was keeping them in.

"Max I promised you once that I would climb the highest mountain for you, and dare the winter in a storm. Max I promise you now that I'll be your blanket when the weathers getting cold, I'll be your shadow so you'll never be alone, I'll be the shoulder you can lean on, I'll be the body you can breathe on!"

"Max I would march a million miles anywhere at any time just to see you smile! Why can't you believe that I love you! Look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't love me. If you can do that I'll leave you alone and never bother you again." Fang shook me a little and pinned me with his eyes trying to read my answer before I could say it.

Memories flooded my mind of Fang, Fang and the gang, Fang and me together. When we were little and first learning how to fly him being right there beside me encouraging me to never give up.

Jeb left, both of us holding each other as we cried, though we wouldn't have cried in front of the rest of the gang.

During thunderstorms he would let me sleep in his bed and talk with me until I would fall asleep in his arms.

The two of us looking for firewood and end up playing hide-and-seek. He would always find me and when he did he would tickle me mercilessly. He told me we were connected which made me so easy to find for him.

When Angel was taken we cried on each other again. He was the only one who knew my real fears. Fang was the only one who knew I was afraid of thunderstorms and snakes.

Seeing Fang with the red haired bitch.

Seeing Fang after being in the Germany School.

Fang and me sitting on the edge of a cliff and watching a little butterfly flutter over the flowers.

Fang promising to never leave me.

Fang and me kissing when we went swimming in the ocean. Us kissing in the park, while flying, before we went to bed each night.

Fang holding me while I slept.

Fang telling me he didn't love me.

Seeing him in my cell after four years in the school.

Burning Fang with fire.

Fang telling me everything was going to be okay.

Fang saying he loved me.

And now Fang begging me not to leave.

Fang was the one who helped me when I couldn't handle it anymore. Fang was the one who always put up with me when I was angry and rash. I love Fang.

I looked back up at Fang tears filling up in my eyes. His eyes lost some light behind them as he saw them, "Fang I… I love you." I whispered quietly.

He brought his head closer his warm breath washing over my face, "What did you say?" the light returning back to his eyes.

"I said, I love you." His eyes closed slightly as my breath cascaded over his face.

A huge grin spread over his face, "What was that? I didn't hear you? Will you repeat it louder?"

I punched his arm, "Jerk."

"The jerk that you love." I rolled my eyes and with that he kissed me. A hot fiery kiss that made my toes curl in my shoes. His tongue entered my mouth and my hands went up to his face, one curling into his hair and the other holding his face to mine. His hands went around my waist and he lifted me up higher and closer to him.

We separated for air and he whispered, "So you're staying?" my answer was to kiss him this time and I heard him groan deep in his throat.

We separated again, "I think we should be getting back home." Fangs grin got wider and the words home he picked me up and carried me as he flew back home.

I grinned to myself I could get use to that word also.

We flew back into my room and we entered through the window that we had both left open. We closed it on the way back in.

Fang set me down on the bed and set my bag on the ground. As he turned around to set my bag on the ground I threw my arms around his waist and pulled him onto the bed with me.

I let out an, "oomph" as he landed on top of me. He rolled to the side of the bed off of me, "That was really bad planning on your part." I felt red sting my cheeks and I muttered a small, "shut up."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist drawing my body close to his. We just laid there for a long while neither of us talking, neither of us needing to. Both of us just drawing comfort from each other's presence and the knowledge that we would be there the next day and each day of forever.

Our breathing even out and as my eyes were closing one last thought went through my head. Home is where the heart is and Fang has my heart….

**So I didn't update over the summer for numerous reasons all you don't want to hear about so I won't explain them. During school I was busy. This is the last chapter but I might write a sequel if you want but it won't come out soon for I have other stories I have to write and others I have promised to finish and I don't have a solid idea of what to do for the sequel. Oh and I want to go back and edit this the first few chapters were hideously written**

**If you have any ideas for the sequel review and put it in there.**

**Review to tell me you hate me for ending this**

**Review to tell me what you think the best super power of all time would be**

**Review to tell me what you think of the lady who directed Twilght directing Max?**

**Review to tell me what you want for christmas. :) **

** /\**

** / \**

** / \**

** |__|**


End file.
